PEOPLE ERROR
by Kamiya-san
Summary: Straight A student, Sango has a cruel secret, an abusive Boyfriend. Can Inuyasha be the one to help her forget it? Attempted rape.
1. Chapter 1

This is something like my last story Melons and Strawberries. I realized that back in the day I had pretty juvenile writing skills, although I've changed. :) I found the documents in one of my old files and I wanted to start over. So don't think just because you've read 'MAS' already means you can skip the first few chapters. It doesn't, this one is way more exciting. I excite myself writing this. Lol

* * *

Sango had been incredibly sore when she woke up, too weak to even press the snooze button on her alarm. "Someone help me…" she pleaded to no one in particular. She wouldn't cry, she caused this all to happen. It wasn't anyone else's fault but her own, her friends had warned her about him but she didn't listen. She had regretted so much, just in her past 2 years of high school. The things she did to please him, it made her sick. Even worse sometimes she enjoyed it.

All her sulking had been interrupted by the vibrating of her cell phone. Him. She let it vibrate a few more times, but knew the longer she did the harder her punishment would be. Only he would call her this early in the morning. "Hello…" she whispered. She stayed quite on the phone listening to all he had to say, she dare not speak until ordered to. "Now, Get ready." A teasing yet cruel voice commanded.

Hanging up, she forced herself to get out of bed. She took a plain bar of soap into the shower with her, some morning she felt so dirty…so used, from the previous night. She was surprised she wasn't pregnant yet. She had a great future ahead of her as a freshman in high school, she had been offered over 7 scholarships. Though she had to throw it all away when she met him, sure she still has them, sure she was still class valedictorian, sure she was still poplar with student, teachers, and parents alike, but she had one filthy secret.

Naraku had parked outside of his self-proclaimed girlfriend's house. In her parents eyes he was the upperclassmen who was nice enough to waste gas picking and dropping her off at school. He examined the house he waited in front off. The brick exterior, wooden black door, Ivy climbing up the walls. A huge tree in the front yard, black iron gates, and a lush garden. A perfect house, for a grimy tramp.

Sango knew not to make her 'Master' wait. Why couldn't her parents understand that they sent her to school with a horny monster every day? She gave a quick glance at the clock. 3:28 am. Class didn't start until 6:51, though she knew him he wanted to torture her even in the most trivial of ways. She slipped her uniform on and ran down the steps rushing into his car.

Naraku smirked. "You just love to tease me don't you?" he joked. Sango gave him a blank stare, No words were really needed as they both got in the car. Naraku waited for Sango to step in the car first, brushing a hand up her skirt she flinched in response. "You seemed so _dead_. I just wanted to see some sort of expression on your lovely face" he whispered huskily. She knew were this was going, and she didn't like it. She had just rid herself of the uncleanness from last night. '_Do you never tire from these distorted thoughts?_' she pondered. Knowing if she said it out loud she would be penalized.

"Good morning." she said, Naraku wasn't all that bad. He had his moments, oh what she would give if he could stay like that. He just glanced over to her, as much as Sango had tried to hide her fear. She knew if faltered around him. "Did you tell your parents anything?" he finally responded. Come to think of it, Sango didn't even know if her parents where home or not. She remembered her father saying he was going on a 'Men only' trip with Kohaku, her younger brother. Though Sango didn't mind, She knew it was a poor excuse for some Father-son bonding time. Her mother spent very little time home in the first place. Always traveling for her business, It's almost as if she didn't have a mother. Suddenly she got a slap on the face, shaking her out of her thoughts. "Well?" Naraku asked impatiently raising his hand for a second strike. Her cheek stinging and her eyes brimming, she refused to cry in his presence. "M-My Father and younger brother aren't here." she said unconsciously. _Mistake_. She had never meant to tell Naraku that, Only that her parents where asleep or something of that matter. Though instead the whole truth came out. He grinned, He already knew about her mother. "That gives us more alone time" he whispered sliding his large hand over her thigh. Sango looked out the window and tried to pretend it wasn't happening, but that wasn't a good idea. Naraku pressed one of his claws and her soft flawless skin. Eliciting a hiss of pain out of her. "I took you out this early so we could find a nice place to do it, and you dare turn your back on me?" Naraku questioned eerily. "No, I am sorry." she whispered shakily. She couldn't cry..She could not cry. Her body betrayed her and let out a single tear. "P-Please don't touch me" she begged. "I...I am tired of this. Why me? Why do you do this to only me? I haven't done anything wrong. Please just stop this..." she didn't care that she spoke out of turn, she knew she was going to get beat anyway.

"Oh..? You mean you don't know?" Naraku questioned. Naraku drove to a small wooded park, and dragged her outside to a closed area. Looking her in her eyes, he saw the sadness, confusion, fear, and the small love that surprisingly stayed there. Sango stood against the tree he had pinned her to, too shocked that he hadn't pummeled her the first chance he got. "You've done _everything_ wrong." he whispered in her ear. He proceeded to slid both his hands up her shirt, knowing she could refuse his desires. This solved nothing, she got no real answer out of him. She thought that this time maybe he'd change his ways every so slightly. Though this continued to occur, she moaned as he brushed past a sensitive spot of her. Realized this, Naraku continued to rub the spot. Producing louder moans from Sango, "Ah..Please stop." she breathed. "Shut up.." he mumbled into her stomach, biting hard on her skin. "O-Oouch!" she gasped. She'd never thought he'd bite her stomach, then again expect the unexpected. He drew a bit of blood from biting so hard, there was nothing Sango could say anymore. "Please stop. Leave me. Why?" nothing worked. Naraku continued to pull off her shirt, leaving her in just her bra and skirt. He hovered over her with glazed eyes, her body to him was a lush paradise. Yet, Sango didn't like that stare. Suddenly Naraku's phone rang, "Shit" he cursed under his breath pulling it out. Sango took a sigh of relief, as she felt rain fall on her face. Rain? Almost immediately the rain started to drench them. Naraku still on the phone, had an annoyed look on his face. Hanging up he looked back at Sango, "Sorry love, I've got to be going now" he whispered with that and was off. Sango looked up at the sky, Freedom? She could run away now if she wanted. Though she didn't want to leave behind her family. She had thought of so many plans to escape his grasp, but he always managed to bring her back in a painful way. An hour later she still sitting against the tree. Her eyes were puffed and red, she couldn't see through all the rain as it matted her hair against her face.

_Achoo! Achoo! _she had been sneezing for the past five minutes, and was getting severely light-headed. She wearily got on her hands and knees in search of her blouse, but with the tears she was practically blind.She didn't bother calling out for anyone, It'd be a shame if someone from her school saw Sango, the perfect child on the forest ground like this. _I knew it from the beginning. So I'm not sad. Little by little, It's like counting numbers. _Sango got up and wiped her tears, soon she could she better than before. _The colors of dying plants get blurred. I don't find out the end of a season. _She soon found her shirt, though it was pointless. It was soaking with stains of the forest floor. Sango flipped out her phone to check the time, when suddenly her knees gave in and she fell to the ground. Her cell phone fell not to far from her, she could still see the time though. 4:39. Regular students would probably be waking up at this time, Their younger siblings pulling them out of their bed to get ready for another painless day of school. Yet her she was, sprawled on the ground shirtless. _It is common that I cannot change tomorrow if I don't have any wishes. _

Inuyasha woke with a start as his door opened. "What?" he asked shocked. A tall young man stood at the doorway, Long silver locks just like Inuyasha. His golden eyes in narrow slits. "Get up. Rin left her toy at the park yesterday." He said and with that disappeared. Inuyasha gave a sour look to his elder brother's back as he drifted off. Two minutes later he got out of bed, and changed into a T-shirt sweatpants and a hooded jacket. _Even if I wake up and the night doesn't end. And even if there are no shiny stars there. _Jogging to the park in the rain he also began to sneeze. God, he hated water. He bean to search around for the toy, the few times that he had been with Rin she had always wandered to the wooded part of the park, so he headed there.

Sango shivered on the ground as she lay helpless. Of course Naraku would leave her like this, she had tried several attempts to get back on her feet but nothing worked. She glanced at her cellphone five feet away from her again. 5:00. She had to go to school today, or else Naraku would be angry. The teachers would also wonder where their number one student had gone. She'd never missed a day of class, today wouldn't stop her. She raised herself to her knees, _Even if the all lights in the town vanish..._

"5 in the morning?" Inuyasha hissed to himself, he was vent full of anger. How dare he? Just because their father made Sesshoumaru the boss didn't mean he could browbeat him to do whatever he pleased. His feet crunching madly in dead leaves. _I follow the sound of dying plants. And I feel the end of a season. _He began to her rustling deeper in the bushes. "Who would be here this early in the morning? A lost child?" he asked himself. Quickly he ran through the trees, sometimes tripping on think tree roots. Into a clearing he saw a blurred figure, only about 4 ft. "It **is** a child" he whispered shocked to himself. He glided across the grass, darkening as he reached the figure. It seemed the futher you went in the more trees there were. More privacy.

Sango whipped her head around to see a figure running towards her. Oh no..Oh no..Oh no. Sango stumbled to her feet grabbing her shirt and limping the other way. "S-Stop!" she called out. "Don't go any further!"

Inuyasha hesitated when he saw the figure getting up realizing it was taller then most children, though just though it was scared and continued his chase. "Wait kid! I only want to help!" he yelled.

Stopping dead in her tracks she turned around. "Help? You want to help me?" She asked. "Are you lost kid?" Inuyasha asked from afar not wanting to scare the child anymore than he had. Rain continued to pour heavily, Neither could make out the other. Sango knew it was a young man by the sound of his voice though Inuyasha still thought it was a child. "Well.." Sango laughed. "Your two years too late" she yelled back. "Go away I don't need your help!" Inuyasha was now angry. "Hey, Wait just a damn minute kid. I come out all this way to save your sorry ass and this is what I get?" he yelled, not caring if he frightened the rude child. "Shut up! You don't know me.." she yelled back. Inuyasha cracked his knuckles, "Oh yea.." he mumbled and pounced on the so called kid. _When the flowers are blooming, what will be left on my hand?_

Sango let out a yelp. "What?" she questioned., her hands being held by the young man. "Oh..." was all Inuyasha could say as he looked her up and down, Sango noticed this and snatched her hands away from him to cover her chest. "G-Get away from me...Get away form me right now!" she screamed, he was just like Naraku. "Stay the hell away form me!!" she kicked him away from her and she ran away. Inuyasha spat out a bit a trickle of blood that left his mouth as she kicked him. He didn't blame her though. So he let it go, he just hoped that he didn't have to see her again. He didn't need anymore pain this morning. He brushed himself off and got up, when he heard a scream and a thud. On instinct he followed the sound to see the same girl passed out on the ground.

_I saw enough of the happy face of the one I should protect and the end of the one I loved.  
So I am satisfied with it._

* * *

Oh wow. Hope it wasn't too dark, lol.

I was inspired to right this form the song D.N.L.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is a quickie: Depending on my mood and you readers it will get lighter or darker. Tell me what you want. :D

* * *

When she started running from fear her vision became blurry, Stupid rain. It certainly had it's annoying effects at times. _The screams were soon, written off as ridiculous. I laughed at myself_. She did laugh, at her own weakness. How could she betray her family like this? Her friends? **Herself? **She felt so sick sometimes.

And the tears kept falling, her head started to ache from the constant straining to see. Her body was burning up and then she couldn't take it anymore... She left out a scream of terror and and relief. A strange combination to some,but she couldn't help it. Maybe she would die,Was she that scared? Why did she scream? Finally she would be able to rid herself of this burdening sin. _That which overflowed and spilled out, surely closely resembles you._ This was disgusting,everyday something like this happened. Why should today bring her some sort of hope? Was it that man? Golden eyes...Too much thinking with a large headache didn't set well with her. The only thing that could comfort her now was a darkness that striped her of all the problems she had to face in the outside world.

Problems like Naraku.

Inuyasha was hesitant on rushing to the girl again, but instincts took over and he found himself feeling the girls forehead. Was it a fever? He would need to do something if it was."Hey..You! Hey! Are you alright?" He yelled, hoping to stir her out of her lulled state. Pointless._You're calling my name Even though I'm about to break you're holding me tightly in your arms._ Against his will he gathered her in his arms and ran back towards his house. He felt her tighten her grasp on his body, She must have been cold. _I'm afraid to go._ "Jeez,How many 'adventures' can I have in one hour?" He asked himself. Hopefully, this girl didn't wake up and bitch at him again. Seriously he was just trying to help, She must have had some kind of wonderful life for her to snap at a stranger like that. "Her? She? What is her name anyway?" He questioned himself again. He'd have to ask her later on..if she ever woke up. _Why does your pain touch me so?_

He had opened the door to his 'humble abode' and set her on a couch, He definitely wasn't about to take her upstairs. **He wasn't that type of guy.** He slid into the kitchen and started to prepare Tea, By the looks of it she looked like a No Coffee kind of girl, He could just tell. Besides, He was sure the last thing she needed was caffeine in her system to make her bitch more. Though along with her 'Bitching'' there was something about her that made him wallow in sympathy..Secretly. **He wasn't that type of guy.** He broke out of his train of thoughts when he heard the kettle whistle, preparing the drink in silence he couldn't help but wonder why this girl was so bitter. She intrigued him,every time he looked at her. (Which hadn't been that long) he saw something but he couldn't place his finger on it. He sighed as he finished and brought it into the living room, placing it on the table he sat on another couch across from her. He couldn't stop watching her, Her breathing was ragged even for someone in there sleep and her eyebrows knitted together in a worried kind of way. Was it a nightmare? _The both of us have always been supporting each other during tough times_.

Her comforting darkness wasn't so comforting anymore, she felt misplaced. Like she had been taken away from her artificial warmth and replaced with something...genuine. That was it, and she wanted more. She was tired of faking it. Though went the warmth left her she got irritated, she had stayed silent for a while but she couldn't take it anymore. Her eyes shot open as she tried to get up from were she was, she glanced around the room and shivered. She felt a small breeze around her torso, looking down she noticed that she still didn't have her shirt. She gasped and covered herself looking around again to see if anyone was there. Her eyes landed on person, Her face reddened. Either embarrassment or anger, no one knew. A foolish person would have slapped the boy from before. Though Sango knew better, For all she knew he could be one of Naraku's henchmen. These were the only people she had slight control over, Naraku had made them her dogs. Even though she didn't want that, she wanted them to be treated as humans so she never bossed them around. Though this time she was furious, how dare he try and take advantage of while she was asleep? She was so sure if she hadn't have woken up he would have had his way with her. "Where is my shirt?" She questioned, trying not to let her anger surface. Inuyasha had not answered her, instead his eyes wandered over her body. Not in a perverted way, but in a sort of small observation, collecting quantitative data here and there. She had fading bruises on her skin. Meaning she probably was on a sports team. She did look like somewhat of a fighter..a dying one at that, her personality showed it too. "I said where is **_my shirt_**?" she repeated once more, she never liked to take her anger or stress out on others but this idiot was getting on her last nerves. "It's happens to be in my laundry machine right now, You'll get it in about 20-30 minutes." He answered dully. Not wanting to take his kindness for granted and knowing she probably wouldn't do anything drastic she replied with "...Well,What will I wear in the mean time?" Inuyasha stood and walked towards the stairs, stopping before his foot landed on the first step. "There is a blanket behind the couch you're sitting on, I'll go upstairs and try and find a shirt. The Tea on the end table is for you, Don't go anywhere though. I've got some questions for you" he said jogging up the stairs.

Sango quickly grabbed the blanket, not only was she embarrassed she was cold. Minutes pasted as she waited for the shirt, and she still had to get to school. She took out her wet phone and checked the time, Though it was barley readable because of the damage. 5:41, She'd be putting on her shoes waiting for Naraku to pick her up by this time. Even though it was raining, she might just had to walk to school, But she also had to run home for a change of clothing. Though she appreciated the boy's help she had to get going, she return the blanket later. She got up from the couch and walked to the front door, her hand on the knob.

"_Where do you thing you are going?_" A deep voice asked, It sounded like Naraku and on instinct she shuddered. Her hand froze, she was too frightened to speak. Opening her mouth to try and fathom a response, she was cut off, "I do not like to repeat myself." He said, she could hear him walking closer to her. They weren't shuffled footsteps, Almost as if the man was marching. Such..delicate footwork just for walking. His hand landed on her shoulder, she quickly turned around with her eyes closed and tried to let out a scream, only to be muffled by a large and firm hand. "Silence." She opened her eyes, searching his for some type of response. Yet, there was none. No anger,No amusement, Just nothing. She opened her mouth once more. Him feeling her lips on his palm slowly removed them. "Apathetic" she whispered. "That is what you are." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "A fool, that is what you are. Answer my question, or those russet eyes will be lifeless when I'm through with you. She tried to step back, only then just remembering a door was behind her. The man noticed this also, a small smirk graced his features. "A fox and a rabbit" he whispered. She felt like she could feel his cool breath brushing past her with every word he spoke, as a result she shivered.

"Sesshoumaru, What are you doing to her?" Inuyasha said, hands full of neatly folded T-shirts. "Nothing, Dear Brother. Simple curiosity at the most". The man now known as Sesshoumaru headed upstairs, giving her a amused look. Shivers ran up her spine. The last thing she need was another Naraku. She turned back to Inuyasha, giving him a gracious look. "Thank you." She whispered.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter is a sort of filler and so will chapter 4. It will give a brief understanding of the relationship between Naraku & Sango, and how it goes from good to bad. You don't have to read this and you can wait until Chapter 4. Though this is also a crucial chapter it opens the connection between Sango and Inuyasha!

!WARNING! This chapter is rated M for Sailor swearing. (I don't know who reads my stories, So I have to give precautions.)

* * *

The silence in Inuyasha's living room grew unbearable. "Thank you for your accommodations" Sango coarsely said tugging at the shirt she was wearing. Inuyasha was folding away the rest of the laundry; he didn't bother to say anything. Instead he asked "What were you doing out there?" He worried if it was too early to start asking personal questions like that. Though he did have a right to know, he had saved her and if he wanted he could take her to the police station. Sango tried to find the right words so she wouldn't blow her cover, for all she knew this could be a test from Naraku. "...What were you doing out there?" she asked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow "I asked you first, besides your role looked a little more suspicious, with you on the floor and everything." He did have a point, she squirmed in her seat, trying to think of a new excuse. "I...I don't know what happened actually, I just remember falling...and waking up in your living room" she conjured, it was an acceptable lie. Lucky for her, Inuyasha decided not to press the matter. Instead he asked "Don't you have to get ready for school?" he could see she was young enough to still be in school. "Yes." She replied. "Well, Why aren't you?" he questioned. "I would leave, but I feel I'm being held against my will." he grinned thinking she was joking and about to reply when he noticed her eyes. They were glazed over, as if she wasn't aware that she was in the middle of a conversation or that she was here at all. He hesitated on calling her name, when he recalled he didn't know it. Inuyasha reached out his hand to tap her on the shoulder when she involuntarily flinched, backing into the couch. This must have been a sign of abuse, a traumatic symptom.

A tear threatened to escape her chocolate coloured eyes. Was she remembering something?

* * *

"I'm going to school now!" Sango yelled into her house, as her brother wearily walked down the steps right behind his rushing parents. Her mother gave a small smile, and her father gave her a small tap on the shoulder as he rushed out the house. "Oh, Naraku is waiting outside to pick you up" Her father said, and in a matter of three minutes both her parents were inside their cars heading for the interstate. Sango put on her shoes," You're lucky Kohaku; You don't have to go to school today. Stay warm, its cold outside." She gave him a small pat on the head, and ran outside. The wind messing up her already done dark brown hair. "Naraku!" she smiled as she got into his car. He gave a gentle smile and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning," He whispered. Sango looked at him, "Is something wrong?" He let out a sigh, "No..well I was supposed to write an essay that is due today, but last night I went to a concert instead and when I came back home my Dad and I got into it." He explained. Sango could only nod, He continued "You know, It's been hard on the both of us...ever since..well" She grabbed his hand, "You don't have to..say anymore" She knew how hard it had been for them when His mother passed. His father didn't know what to do so instead he went to drugs and heavy drinking, It didn't mean his was a bad father. He just got extremely overprotective and didn't want to lose his only child as well. Naraku pulled Sango into a hug, and she wished it could last forever. A moment later his released himself from the hug and started the car, did "I mention you look lovely today?" he said, only Sango laughed. "You say that every day, But I haven't done anything to deserve it. I'm only wearing the school uniform" she stated matter-of-factly. "Well it certainly looked better on you than the majority of girls at our school." Sango only smiled. Their uniforms consisted of any traditional school, for girls: A button-up shirt with a tie and Blazer for the winter, and a Knee-length skirt with stockings and shoes. For Boys: Pants with a button-up shirt a tie and a blazer for the winter.

Naraku parked the car and grabbed his blazer, as Sango grabbed her books. He gave her hand a small squeeze as they went their separate ways. Naraku was a year ahead of her, so they took separate classes. Back then, everything was fine, he was so gentle, nothing could go wrong....and then it happened. He snapped. She broke. The scattered pieces were falling into place. _If it's possible, somebody please tell me my purpose to live._

* * *

She was so upset she didn't notice the tear drops that fell on her clenched fists, her hands were so tightly closed, and she was drawing blood. Inuyasha didn't care if she flinched, she was self-mutilating herself. He had to do something. Inuyasha grabbed her shoulders and shook her, "Hey...Hey! Wake up...Stop doing that!" It took her a while, but she resurfaced. She looked up to see his face in hers and tears kept pouring. "Get away from me!" she yelled, snatching herself away from him. And in the process wiping blood all over him and his furniture. She didn't care if she left anything here; she bolted for the door and ran out of his house.

Inuyasha could only stand there in shock, when he heard footsteps behind him, "What?" He asked coldly. Shessmoumaru came out of the shadows and said "Sango 17 female Married Parents One sibling Literature club treasury Soccer captain Rumored to be dating Naraku an Upperclassman. Inuyasha turned to him sharply, "How did you know that?" The elder one of the two only smirked. "When I am interested in something, I research it." he paused, knowing her got Inuyasha upset by saying 'It'. "I am not too surprised that you don't know her, After all you are rather daft." Inuyasha sneered "What are you talking about? How am I supposed to know her when I've never seen her?!"Shessoumaru reached down to pick up the toy Inuyasha had reached for Rin early that morning. "For starters, she goes to our school. She is in your grade. She is in your Biology class and her locker is 5 away from your. Oh and when she started going out with Naraku everyone knew about them." Inuyasha knew he couldn't face his older half brother now. He had to know this 'Sango', they had the same class! Shessoumaru called for Rin, as if he hadn't just made a fool of his brother.

Sango had reached her house without being seen by any of her classmates, good thing that guy didn't go to her school. She unconsciously touched his shirt that she was still wearing. "Sango!" Kohaku shouted. A smile formed on her face. "Koha-" she stopped. Kohaku wasn't here. She must have been going insane. She looked at the automatic clock on her nightstand; she still had a solid 30 minutes before school started. Leaving her about 5 minutes to find her spare uniform. She had to run since Naraku wasn't there to give her a ride, and that was the only thing that motivated her.

In 25 minutes she had reached the school, she couldn't really run without coming to school sweaty and flustered. So she had to walk the majority with some slight jogging on the way. When the students had seen her without Naraku, the girls sighed with happiness, the boys suddenly became bolder around Sango. They both could finally have their chance. While the Nangoku fan club wept their eyes out.[Which contained 2/3 of the student body] That was the first time Sango had laughed in a while, She understood that when people went out. People combined their names into something cute, like if Joe and Brittany were going out, they'd both be called Boe. But the name they had giving Sango and Naraku was tacky and silly.

Sango made it to her locker with the frequent "Hey Baby" "Sango I love you!" or the occasional 'accidental' bump making her spill her belongings to the floor, giving any bystanders a nice view while she cleaned up. Or giving a boy a chance to touch her. Though if she were herself she would have probably beaten the daylights out of them. But when had that last been? So instead she was quite content with the attention. Knowing if Naraku were here, he would probably punish her even if she didn't respond to the boy's remarks. Naraku! She had left her phone at that boy' house. If Naraku called and he picked up, she would more than likely be killed. The boys noticed the drop in her mood and backed away. She sulked to her locker and got her books for her first class. Biology. She took back what she previously said, she **wished** that boy went to her school, maybe she could get her phone back. She had spent all her time sulking she had missed the late bell. She gasped and closed her locker.

"And in this next slide, you will see that complex animals tend to have high levels of cell specialization and internal body organization, bilateral body symmetry, a front end or head with sense organs, and a body cavity. Now turn to page 660 for the assignment" Inuyasha was drifting in and out of sleep when the teacher called Inuaysha name. "Inuyasha you had better not be sleeping!" Inuyasha was quick to reply. "I was not!" The teacher beamed, "Then what did I just say?" Inuyasha was about to reply with something stupid, when in walked the girl Shessoumaru had "researched". "You!"Inuyasha gasped rising from his seat, causing the seat to fall. The teacher turned his head to said girl. "Sango! You are late? This is a first. But I won't count it against you, you are the only student who participates in this class" he said looking at the usually slacking class. Now all of them were all up and gasping at the current escapade. Sango pointed at herself. "Me?" Inuyasha nodded, "Where is my shirt from this morning?" The class 'ooo'ed '_His shirt?' 'Does that mean that they...?' 'Omigawsh! No wonder Naraku didn't take Sango to school.' 'What will Naraku think?' 'He is so sensitive, poor him.' 'Yeah,Sango is a total Bitch!' 'I wish he would beat her or something'._ Sango's eyes widened at what she was hearing. The students that loved her 2 minutes ago, suddenly turned on her defending Naraku of all people? "...I...It..It wasn't my fault."

The class let out 'boo's and one voice stood out from the rest. "You whore! First Naraku then Sesshoumaru, now Inuyasha? You keep taking all the guys. When will we girls get to have any fun? We don't want your sloppy seconds Sango! You are a complete witch, you think you can get away with everything because your mom is dead?!" Sango brows furrowed together "Sessoumaru? My mother? W-What are you talking about,Sanoko?" The girl know known as Sanoko rose from her seat, she pointed an accusing finger at Sango "Don't play dumb, you idiot! I saw it on the news this morning. The plane crash, everyone died....Here" She said taking the newspaper that was on her desk.

_"Today, May 1st India Airways crashed into a intersecting highway 1000 innocent bystanders were killed not including everyone on the plane. Every single corpse was too disfigured to tell who there were. Their I.D.'s only served as Identification. Miraculously, one corpse was unharmed, no blood, no scraps of metal. Detectives suspect she must have died from a hard hit to the head. If the family allows us to conduct an autopsy we can find out the source of the death. Her I.D. card was covered in blood we could only find her address, from there we discovered she had two children. Kohaku and Sango."_

She smiled as she saw the picture they put at the bottom of the article. Her mother looked like she had been guarded by an Angel, in a field of a bloody mess. Nothing else mattered to her at the moment. She dropped her books and fell to the floor, weeping so loud, she didn't care who heard. She cradled herself as she whispered her Mother's name to herself.

No one moved. Not even Sanoko.

"Sango...I...I didn't know. But that doesn't give you the right to take all the guys in this school!"

Inuyasha slammed his hand on his desk "Shut the fuck up." He pushed his desk away violently; all the students cowered in fear. Sanoko barely had time to turn around before she received a bloody punch to the face. "Stupid cunt" Inuyasha whispered.

"Inuyasha! The teacher shouted. "Can it!" The teacher jumped when he saw Inuyasha eyes.

They were blood red.

* * *

I made a few quick fixes to the story. I also never thought I'd do this,but I like reviews and I am not updating until I have 4.

I know,It's really mean of me,but how am I supposed to be inspired when I have no one to write for? Did you guys forget? I'm writing this for you. :]

Also,I very much enjoy flames. So bake me.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I hate doing these.

Thank you very much for the reviews. I apologize for the long wait. I know I got more than I asked for, and now I feel greedy. Well, not really. Also, I will publish a new story. It will dabble in comedy and some lightness, I often tire of dark and gloomy themes. Alas Chapter 4 begins.

* * *

'Calm Envy' part I.

Sango slowly gathered her things, stood up and left the class. For once, She was glad Inuyasha had caused a scene. It gave her a chance to escape without being comforted or questioned. She headed for her locker grabbed everything out of it, as if she was completely leaving for good and gently closed it. As upset as she was, she didn't dare take it out on things or people that didn't deserve it. Besides, she felt dead. She had no energy to throw a fit, Her mother was what gave her energy. And now that she wasn't here anymore... Well, Sango couldn't think about that. She turned to walk away when she bumped into someone masculine.

"You seem to be taking it well."

Knowing Exactly who it was,Sango turned to the left and walked past him. Only to have her wrist grabbed. A slow, dark chuckle escaped the lips of the unknown. "Come now,Don't be like this. _Remember Fox and Rabbit._" Sango took a deep inhale, and without turning around she whispered. "Out of all the times to....harass me. You choose this occasion? Leave." The grip only got tighter,He tried to spin her around but Sango was feeling bold. She broke his hold and turned around herself. "Shessoumaru....How could you!?"Tears threatened to capture her eyes, and her throat was burning up. You could hear the sadness,but it was overlapped by the anger. "How could you tell everyone about...This? Are you as cold-hearted as they say?" She waited for no answer,Instead she gave a brick cracking slap to Shessoumaru flawless skin. A lone loose leaf paper floated across the hall. Only heavy breathing could be heard from Sango. Then a sharp inhale, and then a scream.

Sango awoke in the nurse's office. The white curtain that provided privacy from other students was fluttering on its rail. It shaped a square around the bed. Her bed was beside the window. Outside the sky mixed purple with orange,to create a sunset glow all over the room. Sango shifted in the bed,the covers brushed her naked body. She panicked and sat up. The covers falling around her lap. She could hear pills clacking in metal cabinets. Sango sat up to get a better view of her surroundings,It certainly wasn't a good idea though. She must have been asleep for a while, because all the blood rushed to her head and it was going on evening. She was sure she slapped Shessoumaru in the mor-Shessoumaru! She sat on the bed panicked. What if it was Shessoumaru that was behind the curtain? Or worse,Naraku. Alas,She finally saw a small silhouette glide around the room. A female? Sango wondered. She cleared her throat to announce she had awoken. There was a small gasp,then some clothes were flung over the curtain she felt so protected by. Blood started to drain from her face in fear, there were so many, unanswered questions: Who was behind her white veil of defense? Was it truly a woman? Where had her close gone? Where had Shessoumaru gone? Or Naraku? What was going on in her class? How was Inuyasha holding up? She felt dizzy,and began to sink back into the covers. Before she passed out, she heard a female voice. Fear escaped her in one breath. "I....I...I'm sorry." Then shuffled steps were head. "W..Wait." Sango whispered, falling in and out of consciousness. The footsteps came to a stop. All that was heard was Sango's slow breathing. Then she spoke, "W-who?....I slept...Shessoumaru....Inuyasha....Where?...I just...Na...Na..Nara...Naraku..I'm...I'm scared." The footsteps faded away, although they seemed to pound against Sango's eardrums. Then the door shut. Sango was to tired to be angry at herself. She had an opportunity to find out what happened. And she wasted it mumbling, She wanted to get up. But the darkness of sleep and her mother's voice were calling her.

Sango awoke again,This time with a start. She looked around the room. Nothing had changed,except the fact the she couldn't see much. It had gotten dark. She went quiet to see if anyone was around. After a few minutes she realized she was alone. For the first time, in what might have been hours. She stood on her own two feet. She grabbed the clothes that were resting on the curtain. She was given a teal printed chiffon baby doll dress with lacy ends, black knee-length leggings, and to top it off matching teal bow flats.

Shocked was an understatement. She couldn't look herself in the mirror. She felt so...normal. She looked pretty, the dress complimented her body shape very nicely. Not too tight and yet not too loose. But in real life she wouldn't normally wear it. It was too much,but at times like this. Any l=small thing was a pick-me-up for her. She proceeded to make the nurse's bed, when a bow fell off. She examined it closer, there was a small ice cream and a strawberry with cute faces plastered on it. She couldn't wear it, she didn't want too. But it was special to her so she slid it in her pocket. For once, in a very long time she smiled. Passionately. _Thank you, Mother._

Sanoko paced back an forth in a small tool shed behind the school. If pacing is what you would call it. She sighed in frustration, and flipped open her phone again redailing the number. "Kagome...Kagome....Kagome! Pick up your phone!" A recording of Kagome's voice was heard, then a beep. "Agh,Godamnit!" A knob was heard turning,then giggling. "I'm right here. Calm down." Then her face turned serious. "Did you do what I asked?" Sanoko rolled her eyes. "Ugh,Of course. I gave her the clothes and-" She stopped. "Did you apologize? I 'm guessing you did. But if you did it half-hearted, I'll tell everyone your real name." Sanoko gasped. "Okay..OKAY! I promise" Kagome giggled again, "It's getting late. I'll see you tommorow." Before she closed the door she whispered still smiling, "Don't give me a sour attitude,please. You know I don't like that,**Sakana"** And she was gone.

Sango walked down the school hallways, a tad fidgety because she was in the dark. Good thing the moon was full tonight, so some light shown into the windows. Speaking of light,she picked up her pace when she saw a dim light down the hall. A teacher packing up for the night? She began to slow as she heard voices. "_Ah! Oh god! Faster!_" "_..." _"_Fuck, you're so tight!"_Sango blushed. She was glad she waited it out. It would have been very strange to come in on that. But both voices sounded familiar. She didn't want to peek,but she also needed help. So she did the only thing the knew. She sat near the door and waited, constantly trying to block out the sounds. Until one person came out. She could still hear two other voices though. Did that mean....threesome? Sango slapped her face, to decrease the blushing. But it only called the attention of the boy looked him over. She could only see matted hair, a ruffled school shirt,and unbuckled pants. "Well,Well,Well. Look who we have here." He whispered. Bending down to be at her eye level. "Oh no." Sango whispered to herself.

"Let go of me! Ahhhh! Please, let me go!" It was Shessoumaru who held her and brought her into the room. Sanoko was underneath a forest of wavy dark brown hair. "Naraku!" she said pained. Even though he did all the things he did to her, he still had love for him. How could he? She had heard rumours,but she didn't expect to ever see it. And seeing it in person, really hurt. She didn't want to cry. She really didn't. Thank god she was able to hold in her tears. But when she began to speak,you could hear the sadness in her voice. "How could you?.....How could you?" Her hair now lay a mess upon her face. A portion of her nipple peaked out of her dress and one of her shoes were missing. "How could you?" But Naraku found is sexy. He pulled out of Sanoko and walked up to Sango and Shessoumaru. "Give her to me." Sanoko sat up from the teachers desk, "Hey! I'm still here you know?" Naraku put a finger in her direction. "Silence,whore."

Shessoumaru stood silent,But didn't let Sango go. "Didn't you hear me?! I said hand her over!" Naraku's jaw tightened. A bad habit he had. "Hmm. Sorry I seem to be having trouble." Naraku's usually perfectly wavy hair was literally standing on end, "I do not fucking reiterate myself." Sango was confused by this,but she wanted out. "Please,Let me go..." Her voice wandering into their conversation. Naraku looked down to her, "You want to go home?" he whispered. She nodded. Naraku backed away,and started to put on his clothes. "Umm,Hello? I said I was still here!" Sanoko whined. Naraku finished putting on his jacket,and gave a swift punch to Sanoko. Then he grabbed Sango from Shessoumaru's arms and walked out the door. Sanoko smirked,"Well...you're still here. How about another round?" she got off the teacher's desk and moved to him,she tried to touch him,but he slapped her. "Get off me." and with that he also walked out.

* * *

I know,It's rather short. I'll post the next chapter anywhere ranging from today to this coming Friday. Flames are welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:…

I will try to answer some questions in this segment,But most of the reason why you are confused is on purpose. If I really wanted you to know the answer,I **would **have posted it in Chapter 4. For Instance,I know alot of you are wondering. "**What happened after Sango slapped Shessoumaru?** **Why did she scream? Did he hit her?**". I cannot tell you,You just have to let me answer the questions I am able to give out. **Unknown 09** asked "**Why would Sango go back to Naraku?**". Well first and foremost. The story wouldn't work if she didn't. Well, usually when a person is in an abusive relationship. (Usually the female) They find it hard to escape the male's grasp. It's like he's everywhere. He cut all her connections, and he is very overprotective. And some women just don't know how to. Because deep inside,they still believe their old boyfriend will come back to the way he was. Always saying 'One more chance,and then I'll leave" or "He was drunk that time, he didn't know what he was doing." It's excuse after excuse. Do you see were I'm going here? Yes **Angelina Silverwolf**, I am **obsessed **with Visual Kei,and I'm glad someone noticed. :) I would like to take the time out to thank **I'm** **Inu's Only Mate. **She has been giving me support since the start! Not to say that others haven't,Because I would like to thank everyone else as well. But she reviewed every single chapter,and I'm a **sucker **for reviewers. :) To **Just a reviewer with OCD**: If you mean spelling his name with a 'u' after the 'o'. Then,that is MOST DEFINITELY not a mistake. It is spelled that way in written romanji,Katakana,&Hiragana. Sorry you don't like the way I spell it,But I don't plan on changing it. Sorry :)Also,People are wondering What happened to Inuyasha? Well,read this chapter. Haha,About Sanoko. I do not like her. So she will get hurt alot. :) Sonoko does what Kagome tells her because Kagome is blackmailing her. Her real name,Sakana. It means '**Fish**'! As you all probably know,this story will soon come to an end. It's halfway done! If you have any other questions,I will answer them to the best of my ability.

* * *

Calm Envy Part II.

Naraku held her hand through the dark moon-lit halls,all the way to the school parking lot. Neither said a word. They both got to his car,and he propped her on the trunk of his slick black Mercedes. He inhaled slowly then whispered, "What would you do If I said, 'You think I forgot about that morning. I had an important phone call,Let's continue' and started unbuttoning your shirt? Hmm?Tell me what you would do." It was almost as if he was mocking her. A small smirk played across he face. But Sango ignored him,Instead she looked at her knees. "Hey," He rubbed her arms. It was pretty chilly for spring, and she had to admit it felt nice. "....Do....Do you think I.....forgot?" She whispered. She took his hand away from her arm gently. "My Mother,Naraku. My Mother!" She said,breaking into tears. Between sobs,"And you! Cheating...Sanoko? Why? Please..." He wrapped his arms around her,against her will. She pushed away from him,and slid off his trunk. "With the scent of 'whore' and 'rape' on your body,I don't think a desperate prostitute would want to come near you. Please...Don't touch me. Ever." She said. She wondered what he would say,How he would react. She turned to him,and she was shocked to see tears come out of his eyes. They were like crystals coming out of his amazing eyes. Even though she didn't like him,no one could deny his beauty. She opened her mouth to apologize,but then closed it. _No,No more. I's time to break the thread. Be strong Sango! _Yet, she felt herself wiping the tears from his creamy skin. He smiled weakly, "Don't worry about it. I...I..I just don't feel close to my father anymore. Lately, he hasn't been home. I know he's cheating on our Mother up above. Believe me Sango,I know the feeling of losing your mother." And then,He kissed her. Sango's eyes were wide open,and for a moment she looked towards the school. She could see Shessoumaru standing there. Then walking away,with Sanoko following close behind,like a lost puppy. Sango couldn't help it. She soon melted into the kiss,and closed her eyes. Then before she knew it, the kiss was over. He smiled again,"Let me take you home. The moon is out,It will be a peaceful drive." Sango hesitated,She really wanted to be alone. But it looked like Naraku really needed someone there,so she got in the car.

They were in his living room now. "Here,I planned to give this to you for you last birthday. But I was out of town. Remember?" He grinned. "Uh...Of course." She smiled back. She opened it,and it was the same bow she had in her pocket. Was it Naraku who was talking to her. No,It couldn't have been. It was a girl's voice that she heard. And then a beige cardigan with black skinny jeans. "T-Thank you." She said looking down,a little embarrassed by the display. She heard him laugh,"You're so cute. You know that?" She blushed,"Uhh..Ummm...I..I..." She stammered. "Hahaha,It's okay. Don't say anything. Let me feel your lips." He whispered the last part. "Oh..I don't kn-" she was interrupted by his luscious lips. She couldn't resist,no one could. "Wait,Naraku..." she managed,after he went to her neck. "Naraku! I.." Her bra was ripped open from the back,then she felt a sharp jab in her back. She let out a small whimper,she was good at resisting pain. She felt blood roll down her back. Naraku's claws had stuck her in the process of removing her bra. But it didn't hurt as much as a normal cut. In fact, she wasn't even sure if he was tickling her, "S-Stop...N-Naraku." She said. Naraku stopped,"What's wrong?" he asked innocently. "I feel...I.. feel...strange." _Don't faint,Don't faint,Don't faint. I can't faint. I just did a few hours ago. Isn't hat bad for you? This would be the third time today. Don't fai-_

* * *

_In no means is this the end. I will reupload this chapter once I have finished. I just feel that I've been keeping it too long from you guys. I'm sorry. _


End file.
